My Adventure
by jdhenreckson
Summary: What happened to a young reader when an earthquake struck his home.


I never was one for adventure. I was always the one who asked to stay home instead of going skiing or rock climbing. Most of my friends laughed at me, calling me a wimp and saying I would never amount to anything, but I just went along my way, doing my own thing. The thing I like to do most was read. I would read books, magazines, newspapers, and anything interesting I could find online. However, because of my love for reading online, I couldn't avoid running into some strange articles, whether they were on governmental plots, or alien sightings. Alien sightings were my favorites. I once told a friend of mine that if I combined all of the articles I had read about aliens into one book, it would be twice as long as Les Miserables; she didn't believe me.

Despite my distaste of actually partaking in adventures, I loved reading books and stories about anything adventurous. I read and reread the stories of King Arthur and the knights of the round table; I pored through the Lord of the Rings; I gobbled up the Chronicles of Narnia many times. I just couldn't get enough adventure stories, yet when asked if I wanted to go canoeing, I would always say no. I never dreamed that anything exciting would ever happen to me, but it did.

Early one March morning, I was sitting on the deck of my apartment in downtown San Francisco, when I felt the floor shaking beneath my feet. I had read enough books to know that San Fran was located in a perfect place for earthquakes, but now that I was actually in one, I no clue what to do. I was on the sixth floor and knew that you shouldn't be high up during an earthquake, so I decided to head down. However, before I could get to the stairs, my balcony collapsed. I went hurtling down towards the ground at a high speed. My life flashed before my eyes and I knew that my life would end then and there. I looked below and seemed to notice a blue light below me. I shut my eyes and tensed for the crash, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a strange building and directly in front of me stood the most amazing thing ever… A blue phone box. I walked up to the phone box in amazement, never having seen anything like it before. But my amazement didn't stop there, for I once again realized that something was wrong; I had just been on my patio, but now I was in a strange metal compartment with a blue box. I walked over to the door in the wall and looked for a knob, but there was no knob, just a panel on the wall. I placed my hand on the panel and the door slid open.

I was totally stunned. Before me was what looked like a costume party, and yet I knew it couldn't be, for every single person's neck was monstrously long. I turned to slip out, but I heard a commotion and realized that I had been sighted. I was at once restrained by several of the strange creatures, then turned around to face one who I guessed was the leader. He said something in a strange language, but I didn't understand a word of what he said. He spoke again, then reached for his jacket and flipped a switch. He spoke again, but this time I understood what he said.  
"How did you get on board my ship? That room is closed off from all external access, since it is a high priority prison. And how did you get out of the room?"  
"I have no clue." I stammered. "I don't even know where I am or how I got here… I just want to get back home."  
"Home? And where exactly is home?" The creature asked.  
"San Francisco." I said. However, they looked at me in silence. "In California? The USA? Planet Earth? What's the matter with you guys and who are you?"  
"An earthling! I should have known. We are not "guys", we are the Valdorians from the planet Hagalorth. I am commander Elenarth. Who are you, and what do you mean you don't know how you got on my ship?" I looked at him stunned.  
"So you are aliens? I was just sitting at my apartment, I don't know what happened, but suddenly I was here… Where am I, anyway?" I asked. He laughed and had me led over to the window.  
"We are what you would call aliens and we are in my ship, the Scranatar. My ship is in the Galaxy of Hoon. You are very far from home and will never see it again." I looked out the window stunned, for I was in space.


End file.
